


A Basic Birthday Fic

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, F/F, First Time, I hope people like this, One Shot, RIP, anyway theres, birthday fic, in this, p.s. Theyre in college, smut filled, so enjoy, this took me wayyy tooo long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: It's Lexa's birthday and Clarke hasn't seen her all day.





	A Basic Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is dedicated to @katiemcgrahh on Tumblr who asked me to write something for her birthday. I'm sorry I'm so late posting this.

Clarke wore a black dress, long sleeve and it ended just above her knees. She twirled in the mirror for a second before a frown set deep into her face. 

“I look like I’m about to go to a funeral.” she deadpans. _Obviously I shouldn't have trusted Raven to pick out my outfit._ The future engineer laughs from the bed but offers no words.

Clarke reaches for the zipper when she’s startled by her dorm room door swinging open. She’s relieved to see its only Octavia and on her arm is an array of outfits. Octavia tries and fails to hold in her laughter.

“You going to Lexa’s birthday dinner or her funeral Griff? What are you wearing? I thought you were going to wait until I got here.” the brunette says through her consistent laughs.

“I mean, you gotta give me credit, birth is on the other side of death. And that’s the only dress I own so there’s that.” Raven tries to defend herself but even that comes out half-assed.

Clarke lets out a groan and finally unzips her dress, shimming out of it.

“Maybe you should just go in that.” Raven speaks up again and gestures to Clarke’s bra and pantie clad form. “Lexa would drop dead then, or at least her panties.” Her roommate continues to joke. “Then at least you can wear my dress after.”

Clarke rolls her eye and accepts the next dress Octavia hands to her. A red one that fits her form perfectly. _Way too flashy._ She shakes her head and goes to remove it. “Her parents are going to be there. I wanna make a good impression. Plus… we haven't done anything like that yet.” she mutters the last part as the dress is officially off of her body and she drops it onto a nearby chair. 

Octavia was just about to hand Clarke another dress when she stops dead in her tracks. “You what?”

Clarke’s eyes go wide. _Oh no._

“You haven't had sex yet?” Raven says, mind obviously connected with Octavie and she stands up. The brunettes are only inches away from the blonde and she could already feel the judgement coming from her friends. _Play. It. Cool._

Clarke shrugs a little before muttering, “No, we’re taking our time. We’re waiting for the right time.” Clarke feels her blush reach down to her chest. “I care about Lexa and I don’t wanna ruin it.”

Octavia's hand lands on Clarke's shoulder and the girl’s voice is suddenly soft. “Well that's very sweet and romantic Clarke.”

“But tonight’s the right time for sure.” Raven cuts in. “Or at least you could be prepared. I’ll clean while you’re out and I’ll stay in O’s dorm for the night.”

Octavia gives her a quick nod in agreement. “Now we just have to find the perfect outfit.” She picks up the next dress and hands it to Clarke.

They settle on a dress and before she knows it she’s being shoved out the door and into the car of a taxi.

 

**Clarke: I’m on my way.**

 

**Lexa: Great. I’m on my way now too.**

 

**Clarke: So how much do I have to worry?**

 

**Clarke: About your parents I mean.**

 

**Clarke: It’s my 1st time meeting them and all**

 

**Clarke: Are they going to hate me?**

 

**Lexa: Clarke calm down. They got an emergency call from my moms assistant and had to go home so it’s just us.**

 

**Clarke: Thank god. I dont think I was ready**

 

**Clarke: But what if they do hate me? When I finally meet them**

 

**Lexa: They won't.**

 

**Clarke: Come on. Lets play devils advacate. What if they do hate me. What do I do then?**

 

**Clarke: *advocate**

 

**Lexa: Okay 1. You’re perfect Clarke. 2. Their opinion does not matter to me and 3. I’m selfish so I don’t want to share you with them anyway.**

 

**Lexa: Spending all day with them drove me crazy and I would have much rather spent my entire day with you.**

 

**Clarke: That’s gay**

 

**Clarke: But I guesssss I’d rather be with you right now ;)**

 

**Lexa: Me? Gay? What? Idk a gay? Who is she?**

 

**Lexa: But anyway, what are you wearing?**

 

**Clarke: Ohh is Miss Het trying to introduce sexting to our gal pal relationship?**

 

**Clarke: I’m wearing a navy blue cocktail dress… Doesn’t show my cleavage but I have plenty of leg...**

 

**Lexa: Clarke I just wanted to know what’d I’d be looking for when I got to the restaurant**

 

**Lexa: But I guess since we’re sharing I was forced to wear a skirt before my parents bailed and now it’s too late.**

 

**Clarke: what a sexy way of putting it Lex.**

 

**Clarke: I guess I can't wait to see you.**

 

**Clarke: Even though you don’t know how to sext**

 

**Clarke: But like no homo**

 

**Lexa: BuT LiKE NO HoMO**

 

**Clarke: Really Lexa. What is this.**

 

**Clarke: I’m turning around. I can’t face you anymore.**

 

**Lexa: Noooo Clarke I miss you.**

 

**Lexa: Lots of homo**

 

**Lexa: I’m almost there.**

 

**Clarke: Same. In like 3 minutes**

 

Clarke watches out of the window as the taxi comes to a stop. She pays and steps out in front of the restaurant.

 

**Lexa: I SEE YOU**

 

Clarke smiles and looks around in search of her girlfriend when suddenly she feels a body crash into her. She giggles as she turns to see Lexa. 

“Hi.” Clarke’s heart swells as she takes in Lexa’s look. “Happy birthday beautiful.” the blonde says as she moves in to hug girlfriend. “These are for you.” Clarke says. She starts by taking out a small box.

With a grin Lexa takes the box, opening it to find a necklace with the infinity symbol clinging to the end. “Always.” She quotes when she looks at the other side. Lexa feels that familiar buzz in her chest she gets whenever she's around Clarke and she has to fight off saying three certain words. _Too soon Lexa. Don’t ruin this with your gay feelings._

“Thank you beautiful.” Lexa finally says and the two kiss for the first time that day. “Let's go inside?” she suggests and Clarke nods with a grin. Their fingers lace together as they make their way inside.

* * *

 “I don’t want to hold you back on your first legal drink just because I can't yet.” Clarke says as they look at their menus.

“No, it’s fine Clarke. I don’t need to drink tonight for it to be a good birthday. Being with you did that for me.” Lexa says, amused when she sees the light blush on Clarke’s cheeks.

“So fucking gay.” The blonde mutters.

“I could always order something and sneak you a bit.” Lexa suggests but then Clarke thinks to her empty dorm room. _I don’t want our possible first time being tainted with alcohol._ Clarke shakes her head.

They both settle on strawberry lemonades and agree to stay sober.

“So what do you want to do after we eat?” Clarke asks and she has to will her heart to calm down. _Suggesting to go back to my place shouldn’t be this much of an issue._

“I don’t know. I’m a little whipped from family time and if I’m honest I just want to spend the rest of my night cuddling with you.” Lexa says. “If that’s okay.” she quickly adds. 

Clarke’s smile has a mind of it’s own and makes an appearance. “I have my dorm to myself tonight. Raven’s going to Octavia’s.”

The brunette smiles too. “Perfect.”

They spend the next hour eating and then catch a taxi back to campus. 

Clarke scans her card to get into the building but before she and Lexa can sneak to the elevators Ontari catches them.

“Hey, she’s gotta come sign in.”

Clarke rolls her eyes as they walk over to the front desk.

“How long is she staying?” Ontari asks. “Or is she spending the night?” Her eyes send judgement their way as Clarke nods to the second question.

“Okay. Let me find the right sign in sheet.” The girl says, obviously taking her time and delaying their departure just to get a rise out of the other girls.

 Lexa is quick to sign in and then they’re off towards the elevator.

“Next semester I’m getting a single so we can go to mine instead because she drives me crazy every time I come to visit.” Lexa complains.

“What about Anya?”

“She’ll get over it.” Lexa shrugs and they step off and onto Clarke’s floor.

They’re in the blonde’s room within the next minute. _Thank you Reyes for knowing how to clean a room._ Clarke thinks as she walks into the nearly spotless room.

“Can I borrow something to sleep in?” Lexa asks but Clarke was already tossing her a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. “Thanks.” Lexa laughs out. 

Clarke decides to change in the bathroom and they’re under covers cuddling within a few minutes.

“Best part about it being my birthday is that I get to pick whatever I want to watch.” Lexa laughs as she selects a documentary that she knows she’d never get to watch with Clarke on any other day.

“Squids? Really Lexa.”

The brunette only laughs and snakes her arms around Clarke, resting her hands on the blonde's tummy. “Hey, it’s my birthday is it not?”

Clarke lets out a dramatic sigh and turns in her girlfriend's arms. “I guess… We could watch that or... we could just make out.” She knows she’s won when she sees Lexa’s smile. _A little teasing wouldn't hurt._  “Or we could just go back to watching-”

Lexa cuts her off, kissing her sweetly.

“Making out it is.” Clarke giggles against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa’s normally innocent hands go from pulling Clarke closer to her to resting on the blondes ass.

Clarke smiles, the touch eliciting a buzzing feeling all throughout her body and a small moan. Clarke’s leg moves up to wrap around Lexa, hooking into the brunettes leg and is nearly straddling her.

Their tongues collide in a war like battle for dominance, ending with Clarke giving Lexa’s bottom lip a soft bite. Lexa lets out a grunt and her hands slide back up to Clarke’s waist.

A second later Clarke is switched on her back with Lexa on top of her, receiving a bite to the lip in return before Lexa switches to her neck.

Clarke lets out a small gasp as the brunette starts by kissing her neck and then begins to suck light bruises. Clarke’s fingers run up Lexa’s back, hooking onto her shoulders as a way of telling Lexa to continue.

Lexa’s own hands continued to wander, starting by rubbing up and down Clarke’s sides and then down to her ass again. She smirks when she gets a similar reaction from before but louder. Her hands slide up but this time coming into contact with hot skin beneath Clarke’s shirt.

“Can I?” She whispers against the blonde's lips and only continues after she gets a nod of approval.

Lexa’s hands slide up, fingers running over heated flesh, and stopping once her palms are running over the girls bra. Lexa stops kissing her neck, slowly moving back up to kiss her lips before giving Clarke’s breast a tentative squeeze since this was all new territory for them.

Clarke kisses back, hard, and Lexa is quick to respond.

They get a good routine going, hard and soft kisses alternating as Lexa takes the opportunity to feel her girlfriend up. Lexa’s right hand is the first to slip under the bra, coming into contact with Clarke’s nipple and the blonde gasps into her mouth. Lexa’s left joins the other, mimicking the other’s motions.

Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist as she feels herself grow wetter. In an attempt to calm the ach between her legs she grinds into Lexa.

The brunette’s hips work on instincts and matches the blondes thrusts.

Clarke turns her head, stopping their kissing, to let out a frustrated grunt. _This just isn’t working._

Clarke closes her eyes as she tries to calm herself down. After a few seconds she opens them.

The blonde looks up into deep green eyes and her throbbing begins again but worse.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks as she tries to regulate her breathing.

Clarke nods. “Yeah,” her voice is raspy. Clarke runs her fingers through her hair. “I just got a bit worked up.” The blonde's cheeks stained red at the confession.

Lexa smirks. “We can stop if you want to.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and brings Lexa down to kiss her. “Never.” She whispers against the girl's lips.

They go back to kissing. Not much time passes before they’re back in the position from before. Lexa’s hands go from rolling over Clarke’s nipples to the hook behind her. The brunette kisses the girl’s neck as the bra goes slack and Clarke’s breasts are no longer supported.

With easier access, Lexa goes back to touching Clarke’s chest. The blonde’s legs tighten their hold on Lexa, keeping her against her but still not being enough.

Clarke’s shirt slides up so much that it’s barely on her body and the blonde decides to just take it off. She kisses Lexa on the lips before sitting up, releasing her hold on Lexa and the brunette sits on her knees.

Clarke reaches down and brings the thin fabric over her head and then lets her bra slip off of her arms. She sits there, exposed as Lexa looks over her chest with wonderment.

“You’re so beautiful Clarke.” Lexa says and the blonde kisses her in return.

“You’re gorgeous.” She whispers back and then reaches for Lexa’s hand. She places it over her breast and Lexa catches on. They exchange a few more kisses before Lexa moves down, letting her lips trace over Clarke’s pulse point and then down. She kisses the girls collarbone and then glances up to see Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth.

A silent agreement is made and Lexa attaches her lips to Clarke’s left nipple.

Clarke’s left hand threads through thick, dark hair while her right comes up to cup Lexa’s face. Her fingers stroke at the hair by her ear, encouraging her to continue.

Lexa’s tongue wraps around the stiff bud and then she lets her teeth graze against it.

Clarke nearly comes right then and there when she looks down to see those green eyes looking at her. _If my painties wern’t ruined before they sure are now._ Clarke uses her hands to bring Lexa’s head up and they meet in a heated kiss. Her hands slide down until they’re at the bottom of Lexas shirt.

They pull away so they can remove it. It’s only a second before their lips are back on each other and Lexa’s toned abs are against Clarke’s own fit body.

Clarke is back on her back, enjoying the feel of over heated skin together and sweet kisses.

Lexa marvels at the feel of her girlfriend beneath her. _What an amazing birthday._ She hums as she kisses down Clarke’s neck, lightly nipping on her throat but not stopping there. She kisses down the girl’s chest, planting kisses down the valley between and further down her stomach.

Clarke’s labored breathing gets more intense the lower Lexa goes and the only thing she can think to do to control it is by squeezing her eyes shut. _Shit, if I were a guy I’d be so long gone and came at least 3 times._

Lexa’s fingers run down Clarkes sides and stop at the top of her sleep shorts. She looks up at the blonde who’s eyes are just starting to open. Lexa’s fingers hook into the shorts but she waits until she gets a response from Clarke. The blown eyes and lip bite isn’t enough of a yes.

“Please Lexa.” The blonde says as she lifts her hips.

Lexa leans down and kisses Clarke’s left hip, smirking into the girl's flesh before giving it a soft bite.

Clarke’s hips shoot up as she lets out a soft moan. _Just stop teasing me Lex. Fuck._ Clarke’s fingers find her blonde hair once again, sweeping the hair that was starting to stick off of her forehead.

It’s like Lexa can read her mind and stops the teasing… For now. Her fingers work to pull the shorts down pale legs and throws them to the ground. Lexa’s heart beats hard and fast as she looks down at the beautiful blonde below her. She sucks in a deep breath before settling down on her stomach.

She was inches away from Clarke and could smell her arousal through her panties. Lexa hooked the blond's legs over her shoulders and settled her hands on soft thighs. She kissed them first, knowing it would drive the blonde crazy before turning her attention to the wet spot in Clarke’s pantis.

 _That’s because of me._ Lexa felt a wave of pride shoot through her for a second before deciding that she wanted to show Clarke just what she could do. She released the blonde's legs before shooting back up and started kissing Clarke’s lips. _Build it up._

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh that was quited by Lexa’s already kiss swollen lips. She let Lexa work her way down again even though it was literally driving her body insane.

Lexa kisses her neck and moves down to her collarbone, treating it the same. Lips are complemented with tongue and teeth and heat.

Clarke’s nipples are way too sensitive by the time Lexa is done with them and she sighs in relief when Lexa is kissing the line between flesh and fabric. Thin fingers hook into black, lacy panties and with the help of Clarke are on the floor within seconds.

Lexa keeps up the teasing, kissing the girls thighs and Clarke contemplates threatening to leave and finish herself off if she doesn’t start already. Lexa beats her to it.

Clarke gasps, her entire body reacting as Lexa’s tongue starts it’s slow, long, journey of licks.

The brunettes hand snakes around to hold the blonde's hips down as she continues to work.

Clarke’s soft whimpers and moans encourage her to continue. Feeling the blonds fingers thread through her hair sets her off and Lexa’s tongue builds up in speed as the blonde's grip tightens and her hips move even with Lexa’s arm across it.

Lexa starts to focus on her clit with short, hard and calculated flicks of her tongue that nearly pushes Clarke over the edge.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum Lexa.” The blonde warns as she feels her clit throb and her belly fills with a familiar burn. “Fuck.” she whines into her arm and suddenly she's cumming so hard her body shakes and her toes curl.

Lexa only stops when Clarke is pushing her away from her pussy.

Lexa climbs up and kisses the girl sweetly. _What a birthday._

Clarke smiles at her as she calms down. “Amazing.” The blonde says and kisses her again.

Lexa is surprised to suddenly be on her back. Clarke gained a sudden burst of energy and straddled her girlfriend’s waist. The blonde kisses her sweetly before subjecting Lexa to the same teasing she went through.

She starts at the brunettes neck, kissing and sucking her own hickies into the girl's neck. _Two can play this game._ She smiles at the rumbling in Lexa’s throat.

The blonde’s kisses continue down the older girls body, stopping to remove Lexa’s sports bra. Clarke massages Lexa’s breasts. Loving how they fit perfectly in her hands. She replaces her hands with her mouth, starting on her left nipple and then moving to her right. She tries to tease Lexa like how the brunette did her but Clarke herself gets impatient.

The blonde kisses down Lexa’s abs, a thank you from years of softball and martial arts.

They remove the sweat pants Lexa was wearing with a bit of struggle. The heat of the room and from their bodies being pressed together caused sweat to form over her body.

Her boy-shorts come off next and Clarke is quick to get to work. She’s between Lexa’s thighs and her mouth attaches to Lexa’s pussy. Her tongue does similar patterns but when she sees it’s not quite having the same effect as when Lexa did it to her she lets her left hand comes up and starts to make circles around Lexa’s clit.

 _That’s it_. Clarke smiles when Lexa moans.

Clarke’s tongue speeds up and her hand matches her speed, slowly working Lexa up until her hips won't keep still. “You’re so perfect Clarke.” the brunette praises, causing Clarke to go faster.

Lexa cums within seconds, body shaking and clit sensitive. “Fuck, Clarke.”

The blonde chuckles. “You already did that Lex.” She moves up so she’s next to Lexa again.

Lexa rolls her eyes and then turns so she’s on top of Clarke. “I could always fuck you again.” She kisses right under the blonde's collarbone and then her lips again.

Lexa’s hand snakes down until it's resting against Clarke’s clit and then she starts slow circles.

Their lips meet again and they kiss as Lexa’s motions keep steady, gradually speeding up.

“That feels so good Lexa.” Clarke gasps through tightly closed eyes.

“Yeah? It feels good?” Lexa answers back, voice raspy.

“Yeah.” Clarke replies.

Lexa keeps up the motions of her fingers a few more times before she sinks a single digit into Clarke’s wet pussy.

“Fuck.” Clarke moans and her hips shoot down onto Lexa’s fingers.

Lexa’s finger comes out a bit before it’s joined by another and two of her long, thin fingers are plunged deep into Clarke’s pussy.

Lexa is quick to work up to fast, hard thrusts that have Clarke tight around her fingers.

_Is this a dream? It has to be._

It only takes a few more thrusts before Clarke’s body is overtaken by another powerful orgasm.

Lexa slowly pulls out once Clarke’s made it down from her high.

“Ahh. That was seriously amazing.” The blonde sighs. “Better than anything I’ve ever experienced.”

 Lexa smiles at the words of her exhausted girlfriend. She kisses her and then wraps her arms around her. “Thank you for an amazing ending to my birthday.” Lexa says as she looks to the alarm clock next to them. Her birthday had been over 20 minutes ago.

Clarke chuckles. “I’m glad I could be of service.” They share one last kiss that’s interrupted by a yawn on Clarke’s side.

“Go to sleep.” Lexa tells her.

Clarke would normally argue but she was just too tired. All she does is nod and snuggles into Lexa.

“Good night.” Lexa chuckles as she wakes netflix up and starts her movie again.

Clarke smiles at her nerdy, squid loving girlfriend and then mutters “Good night babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are 100% welcome, tell me what you think.
> 
> Follow the person who finally got me to write after 10 years @katiemcgrahh  
> Follow me @clexa-sin


End file.
